Gunning Down Romance
by Hikari no miko
Summary: Mimi is an officer from 100 years in the future who must travel back in time to stop the legendary man called Mega Playboy! The future depends on her success but what happens when the playboy is a loser who is allergic to girls? --Discontinued--
1. Baka Romeo

Gunning Down Romance  
  
  
  
Mission One: Fatal Encounter  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or DNA2. They belong to their respected owners and it isn't me! =p Also this disclaimer will account for all following chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Bah! Don't look at me like that! Didn't I already explain I was hopeless? --;; This is a DNA2 inspired fanfic but is not a crossover.  
  
Anyway this story is dedicated to SW, who gave me the idea of writing this fic while we were chatting on AIM. And you didn't even know it did you? ^_-  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
::Click::  
  
  
  
Gun? Check.  
  
  
  
::Clatter::  
  
  
  
Armor? Check.  
  
  
  
::Clink::  
  
  
  
DNA Bullet? Double Check.  
  
  
  
Standing in front of a huge capsule, Mimi Tachikawa, elite officer of the Mega Tokyo Unit police, stood facing the machine. Her eyes danced over its sleek surface and she grew excited at the anticipation of riding it in just a few moments.  
  
  
  
Taking a step forward, she smiled suddenly clapped her hands together and exclaimed, "After this mission I'll be able to buy my ideal future! With a wonderful husband, doggy and a Schweet, Schweet Home!!"  
  
  
  
Hearts floating around her, Mimi stood gushing at the thought when suddenly a voice called, "Tachikawa! Get into the damn ship and get ready!!"  
  
  
  
"Hai, Captain Kido!"  
  
  
  
Jumping, she rushed into the time machine and started to punch in coordinates. "Sector 02 all ready for travel. Please confirm Jyou."  
  
  
  
"Affirmative. Mimi are you all set? 100 years into the past is a long way to go."  
  
  
  
"I am! This mission is my big break!"  
  
  
  
"Just don't screw up."  
  
  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence!"  
  
  
  
"Yea, yea...Take off in 5, 4, 3, 2..."  
  
  
  
'Come one Mimi! Yea! I'm going to save the world!'  
  
  
  
"1!" Pushing the take off button, Jyou watched as the capsule swirled around, beams of light shooting from the friction. Covering his eyes for a second, he gasped when he peeked out and saw that the ship had vanished.  
  
  
  
"Goodluck Mimi...Our future depends on your success."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Taichi-kuun~! Please hand me that brush over there?" A cute girl smiled flirtatiously, as she motioned her classmate forward.  
  
  
  
Gulping, Taichi picked up the paintbrush and inched towards her, sweating all the way. Taichi Yagami, 2nd year in high school and unfortunate boy who suffers from a fatal disease. Well it might as well have been a fatal disease because to him being allergic to girls was the same as being dead!!  
  
  
  
Handing her the brush, he blushed crimson when she stroked his hand, "Taichi...it's been reeaally nice of you to help me in art club this last week...I wonder how I should reward you...?"  
  
  
  
"Re-Reward?!" he choked out, feeling dizzy, "Y-You don't have to..."  
  
  
  
"But I want to!" standing up, she quickly flung her arms around his neck and giggled when she felt him stiffen. "Such a shy boy..."  
  
  
  
"I...I...I..." turning a strange shade of blue, Taichi cursed mentally when he felt himself get light-headed. 'Not now, not now, not now!' he pleaded in his head.  
  
  
  
"TeeHee...Taichi," she was about to place her lips on his when suddenly he...  
  
  
  
Fainted.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Here! I can't believe this jerk fainted on me! Me!!"  
  
  
  
Scowling at the unconcious boy lying at her feet, the cute girl from earlier ranted to the girl in front of her. "Takenouchi-san! When this jerk wakes up, tell him never to set foot in the art room again!!"  
  
  
  
"H-Hai..." Sora sweatdropped, taking the pathetic boy by the shoulders, "I'm sorry he did that but thanks for bringing him home."  
  
  
  
"Whatever!" Storming away from the small flower shop, the girl left Sora with a knocked out Taichi propped against a chair.  
  
  
  
Turning to the boy she sighed, with a sweatdrop, "Your allergy is a real problem for you huh? You're so baka Taichi!"  
  
  
  
She frowned but watching his peacful face asleep, it soon turned to a wistful look. Going up to him, she gently ran her fingers through his soft hair and sighed, "Taichi no baka...Am I the only girl you're not affected by? Does that mean I'm not attractive enough?"  
  
  
  
Her heart felt heavy at the thought, 'Baka...'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Now where is he?!" sitting on a tree branch in front of Odaiba High, Mimi searched the area with a scanning device.  
  
  
  
Watching the students walk by, as they entered the school, she scowled at them all. "Why can't any of you be the Mega Playboy?! I've been here for two hours!!"  
  
  
  
Frowning, she glared at all the world, when she suddenly heard shouting from around the corner. Leaping from her spot, she decided to take a peek and looked around the edge of the building...  
  
  
  
"Aiiiee!! Stay away from me!" backed in an alley, a small girl screamed as three men surrounded her.  
  
  
  
"Hey now Sweetheart."  
  
  
  
"Don't you wanna play?"  
  
  
  
"We do."  
  
  
  
Angry, Mimi was about to storm up and beat the crap out of the mobsters, when there was a loud, "Hold it you asses!"  
  
  
  
"Huh?!" All spinning around, they met up with a pair of furious brown eyes.  
  
  
  
"Don't touch that girl!!"  
  
  
  
"Who's he?" The thugs and Mimi asked at the same time.  
  
  
  
Studying the boy that just popped up, Mimi frowned absently, 'He's gonna get whooped...Pretty brave though.'  
  
  
  
Suddenly she felt the lights going off on her locator. Shocked, she stared down at it and then at the boy. Back and forth, for maybe five minutes before she gasped, "No way!! That loser is the Mega Playboy?!"  
  
  
  
Watching as the boy visibly paled, when the thugs went towards him, she shook her head in disbelief, "Can't be! He can't be...Can he?"  
  
  
  
She looked back down to her device and sighed, "He must be. What a surprise."  
  
  
  
"Err..." Taichi stumbled back as the men came forward. The girl had ran, the first chance she got and now he was mentally wondering what had made him have lapse in judgement. He prayed that he wouldn't have to die a virgin.  
  
  
  
Just when one of the men's fist was about to collide with his jaw, a swift arm came out of nowhere and saved him. Frowning in disgust, Mimi threw the burly man, making him fly through the air and into a dumpster.  
  
  
  
Gaping in shock, the rest of the men ran, not wanting to face to physco women. Taichi stumbled away from the girl before him, gawking at her himself. Mouth opening and closing, he couldn't say a word when she did it for him...  
  
  
  
"Taichi Yagami? I have bussiness to settle with you, Mega Playboy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC...?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Confused? It get's funnier ^^v Please Review if you want more!!  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	2. Shoot at Destiny

Gunning Down Romance  
  
Episode: 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Heh ^^;; I know it took me quite awhile to write this but I got caught up with other stories and such o__o;;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Sitting in a small café restaurant Mimi sat and drank her tea, as Taichi sat pensively across from her. Twiddling his thumbs, he glanced over at her calm demeanor and ventured, "So uh...nice out fit. Is it cosplay or something? I don't think I've ever seen an anime with a girl wearing that before..."  
  
  
  
"Hmm?" Mimi piped the next moment, startling the boy. "This old thing? It's the uniform that they make us wear. I'd rather it were pink or something but Jyou seems to fancy the color purple."  
  
  
  
Pushing a small button, she helmet let out a whiny 'squee' before deflating and succeeding in scaring the hell out of Taichi, so much that he fell out of his seat in alarm. Her hood completely collapsed, she pulled it off her head to reveal vivid pink hair and the face of a pretty teenager. Staring at the fallen boy in surprise she kicked him with her foot and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
"H-Hai!" he mustered, pulling himself back into his chair. Rubbing his head, he glanced over at the concerned girl and did a double take, face faulting. Flushing brightly he thought, 'Wah! What a cute girl!!'  
  
  
  
"Are you sure? You look red, maybe you're coming down with a fever!" Mimi exclaimed, putting a hand to his forehead. "No...you don't feel warm."  
  
  
  
"Right...that's good. Anyway Tachikawa-san can you tell me why you wanted to speak to me? I mean with the gun and all I thought you were going to kill me or something but you never really explained..." he trailed off feeling flustered.  
  
  
  
"Call me Mimi. Well it all started when my boss called me in and told me about the Mega Playboy. Well...let me explain from the beginning." Leaning towards him, she didn't notice him blush and went on, "You see in 100 years in the future there is a great overpopulation problem. And it all started with one man!"  
  
  
  
"O-One m-man?" Taichi stuttered, trying to understand what she was telling him. "How can one man do so much...?"  
  
  
  
"DNA," she said so cryptically is made his skin crawl. "It was all written in his DNA. You see he had a special gene that transformed him into the Mega Playboy and he had 100 children by 100 different women."  
  
  
  
"1-100 d-different women?" he repeated, envy in his voice, "He must've been really cool..."  
  
  
  
"Hai! No woman could resist him and in our time we gave him the title Mega Playboy for that reason. If it ended there, it would be no problem but you see he passed the playboy gene to all the boys he created and that means 50% of all his children were boys and also had the gene! Then when they grew up they also became Mega Playboys and each had 100 of his own children! And every boy was again passed with the gene and had 100 kids each! Then add that to the rest of the world without the Mega Playboy! So you see by the time 100 years rolls by, the earth is full of people and not enough space or resources!!"  
  
  
  
"Mou! That's terrible!!" Taichi agreed nodding his head in affirmation. "So what will happen in the future?! How will the people there stop what's going on the Mega Playboy?"  
  
  
  
"Isn't just awful? Well you see! I happen to be part of the Mega Tokyo Unit police! Now I traveled all the way here to the past to..." she motioned him to her and waited till he leaned in to whisper, "to exterminate the Mega Playboy before it ever begins."  
  
  
  
"Suugggoooiii!" Taichi gasped and gaped at her in awe, "You must be super essential back in the future to have such an important job!"  
  
  
  
"Eh? Ehehehehe yea..." Mimi mumbled sheepishly and scratched her head. "I'm a real central uh...person." Shuffling a bit she began to search through her pockets, causing Taichi to look at her strangely and ask, "Uh, what are you doing?"  
  
  
  
"Looking for my DNA pistol," she answered, still shuffling around. Leaning on one arm, Taichi wore a confused/bored expression when he questioned, "So how are you supposed to find this guy? I mean there has to be thousands only in Japan-"  
  
  
  
"I already found him," Mimi replied, cutting him off. "Now all I need to do is take care of him."  
  
  
  
"Wow! Really? You must be really good to have found him so quickly! I hope you take care of him well," he congratulated, sipping his drink. "Gotta rid the world of guys like that."  
  
  
  
"Ah, ha!" she suddenly cried out, making him squirt juice out of his nose in surprise. Swabbing his face with napkins he whined, "Ah, ha what?! Ow!! This really hurts!"  
  
  
  
"I found the gun. Now it's time to take care of the Playboy," Mimi informed him, bright smile on her face. Blushing, Taichi dropped the stuff around his nose and stuttered, "Y-You're l-leaving already?!"  
  
  
  
"Not exactly," she answered cocking the gun. Making sure the DNA bullet was securely in place, she beamed at the small pistol before lifting it up and pointing it straight at Taichi's chest. "You are my target. Mega Playboy."  
  
  
  
The whole restaurant began to scream at the sight of what was happening and Taichi stumbled back over his seat and shouted, "W-What?! I'm no Mega anything!!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, I know," Mimi agreed and gave and exasperated sigh. "Who would've thought the Mega Playboy would be a dork? But my radar told me it was you so you must be him!"  
  
  
  
"N-No!" he continued to protest, struggling to get up and run. But just as he got to his feet, Mimi waved at him with her free hand and said, "Bye, bye. Yagami Taichi. Mega Playboy," before firing the gun.  
  
  
  
Feeling the bullet lodge itself into his chest, Taichi touched the spot it entered in shock and then at Mimi before everything went white and he felt himself falling.  
  
  
  
Seeing the boy drop unconscious, Mimi pulled on her headpiece and dashed out of the building, sirens heard in the background. Sprinting away at an astonishing speed, she made it to her ship after only a few minutes after the incident, and slumped onto the control panel complaining, "Haaa...it's so hard! I'm always so exaughsted after using the hyper speed boots..."  
  
  
  
Beeping unexpectedly, the control panel startled her and she pushed a button to find Jyou's annoyed face on her screen. Picking at her hair nonplussed by his irritated appearance, she answered "Moshi- moshi."  
  
"What do you mean moshi-moshi!? This is a vid-call!!" the man bellowed, clenching his fist. Shaking his head, Jyou could feel a migraine coming on but ignored it to ask, "Did you find him?"  
  
  
  
"Hai, Hai of coarse I found him," she confirmed twirling her gun. "You should have more confidence in me Jyou! I found him and finished the job! I should be back soon and-"  
  
  
  
"You couldn't have," he responded in incredulity. "That's why I called you Mimi. Are you sure you took the right DNA bullet?"  
  
  
  
"What?! Of coarse I did!" Mimi argued in her defense, "I'm not baka!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, really?!" Jyou answered, vein popping on his head. "Well then what's this?!" he barked, lifting up a small shiny shell and pointing at a small ring around its center. "Didn't you put this here so you would know which bullet was the right one?"  
  
  
  
"Uh.."she started and stared at the dark band. "Ahahahahahahaha!!! It seems I took the wrong one!" she declared the next moment and Jyou sweat dropped with a hopeless expression muttering, "I cant believe the future's future is in the hands of her..."  
  
  
  
"Well," Mimi said becoming serious, "So what do I do now?"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, what do you do? Bring back the bullet you took and get the real one!"  
  
  
  
"Well uh..there's one slight problem with that," she whispered, slightly worried. "I already shot Yagami Taichi with the bullet I had..."  
  
  
  
"What?!!?" Jyou screeched, causing her to wince. "Well where is he now!? What happened after you shot him!?!?"  
  
  
  
Poking her fingers in embarrassment, Mimi mumbled, "Well there were people around...and cops...and I sorta had to run away..."  
  
  
  
"You ran away?!" he hollered again and threw a piece of machinery across the room. Several veins throbbing on his head now, he shouted, "You have to find him! With that bullet you shot, who knows what could happen!? He could turn into an 80ft. monster for all we know! Find him and make sure everything is okay!!"  
  
  
  
"H-Hai!!" Mimi yelled, and saluted him. Hanging the vid-call up quickly she hurried out onto the street and back towards the café as she thought, "Oh, no!! This is my entire fault! Kyyaa, I'm so in trouble!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the café people and medics surrounded Taichi's motionless body shaking their heads. About to pull a white blanket over his skull one of the medics said, "I hate losing someone so young..." But right before the cover was fully in place, the boy under it suddenly moved.  
  
  
  
Shocked the medics moved back and were about to check his pulse when Taichi shot up, into sitting position and groggily asked, "Where am I?" Shifting his vision to the crowd assembled around him, he itched his head stupidly before muttering, "I must be dreaming. I'll be going now but don't worry I'm sure I'll wake up soon."  
  
  
  
Standing, everyone jumped back scared and the medics looked wholly frightened as they watched him walk away and cried, "What the hell was that?!"  
  
  
  
Stumbling his way down the street, Taichi wondered what was going on as he let out another loud yawn and pulled at his wrinkled shirt. Ambling his way towards Sora's flower shop, he speculated if she had any food. Suddenly he felt an odd queasy feeling in his stomach. Placing a hand where the gurgling was coming from, he gasped when he realized his whole body was glowing an eerie red color.  
  
  
  
Falling on his ass, he screamed out in pain when a shooting sting surged through his body. Clawing at the place where the bullet shot him, he looked to his chest and cried, "I don't want to die a virgin!!"  
  
  
  
A few yards away, carrying a grocery shopping bag, Sora sighed at the utter normalness of her day. 'Nothing ever happens in Odaiba...' she thought bitterly and hung her head. "Unless Taichi glues himself to the toilet again or something."  
  
  
  
"I don't want to die a virgin!!"  
  
"Eh?" lifting her eyes in surprise, Sora searched around the street for the owner of the voice. Spotting a weird light just ahead, she dropped her bag in haste and rushed over to it. Gasping at what she found was creating the glow, her hand flew to her mouth as she breathed, "Taichi!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC.?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Eh.gomen if this sucks ^^;; I'm watching the VMA's and am sorta distracted. I don't usually watch it but for some reason I am this year o__O;;  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


End file.
